


So Happy I Could Kiss You

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Short, Sonny helps Usnavi out yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick writing prompt for a friend. It was:<br/>Usnavi with Sonny where like Sonny asks Vanessa out or something and Usnavi says "I could kiss you!" to Sonny and he's just like, 'pls dont'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy I Could Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expolsion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/gifts).



Sonny had did it yet again. Vanessa had come into the Bodega rather cheerful and to make her a tad more happy, and to make his cousin happy, Sonny was to be the one to ask Vanessa out for Usnavi again. Honestly after what happened the first time you would of thought Vanessa would say no, but she said yes and told him where Usnavi would have to meet her before taking her coffee and leaving. **  
**

Now how to tell Usnavi that Sonny got him another date. That was the real problem. His cousin could react in any way, be it a bad way or a happy way. Sonny decided he’d tell him later tonight since the date wasn’t until the weekend.

When dinner did finally come around it wasn’t all that hard to bring up the information about the date at all. “So ‘Navi, Vanessa came over today.”

“Really?” He looked up, trying to act like he wasn’t too interested though Sonny could see in his eyes that he was.

“Yeah. She said she’s been doin’ pretty well since she moved. Said she just had to come by and get coffee since she missed it so much.” Sonny took a bite of his food, “Said she’d be willing to go on another date with you this weekend.”

Usnavi dropped his fork, “ _She said what?"_  
  
Sonny couldn’t help but smile. Good reaction so far. “She said she would be willing to go on another date with you if you promised not to ditch her in the middle of the night.” he snorted, “You know like when you did during the blackout.”  
  
Now what he wasn’t expecting was his cousin to jump out of his chair and hug him to near death. He hadn’t seen him this happy since the mural Pete had done for him on the Bodega. “Sonny I could kiss you right now! This is the light of my day you don’t even understand!”  
  
_‘Okay. Awkward_.’ Sonny slowly pushed his cousin away from him and lightly laughed, “Yeah okay no problem. Seriously though, please don’t kiss me.”  
  
Usnavi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, “Yeah sorry about that. It does sound a little weird.”  
  
“And don’t make me have to ask her out for you a third time. After this you’re on your own cuz. No more having me helping you…or Benny. Benny isn’t allowed to help you either.”  
  
He nodded, “Yeah. Thanks again Sonny.”


End file.
